A flexible display refers to a kind of a display device or a display technology which may be manufactured to be super-thin, super-large and flexible, by using a flexible substrate. The main features of the flexible display can be described with three words: thin, light and flexible.
A flexible substrate in a prior art is generally divided into two regions: one is an inflexible region, while the other is a flexible region. As shown in FIG. 1, on an array substrate 1, a region where a driving module 4 is provided is the flexible region. The driving module 4 is connected to data lines 2 and gate lines 3 respectively, to drive thin film transistors (TFTs) 5 provided on the panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, the data lines 2 and the gate lines 3 are provided in a manner of being perpendicular to an edge of the flexible substrate. In this case, as shown in FIG. 2, when a display device is flexed in a manner shown in FIG. 2, the gate lines 3 therein is also flexed in the manner shown in FIG. 2.
In the prior art, a metal forming the gate lines has a certain tensile property; however, when the flexing degree exceeds a certain level, it is easy to cause the gate lines to be broken and the equipment to be damaged. If improved from a material, a metal with a higher tensile property has a higher price, which will increase overall cost of the device as a whole.